Comment ma vie a changé
by D.tess
Summary: Je vais vous raconter comment d'humaine normal je suis devenue un puissant vampire.


**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

J'ai décidée de publier ce petit os, j'espère que vous aimerez

Comme tous les matins, je me réveillais sans grande joie, je m'habillais difficilement, luttant contre le sommeil qui me guettais, d'un jean bleu clair légèrement moulant, d'un T-shirt carmin et d'une veste noir, je me dirigeais vers ma coiffeuse, pour brosser mes long cheveux blond platine qui descendaient une cascade de boucle soyeuse jusqu'au bas de mes reins, j'appliquais sur mon visage une touche de blush rouge qui contrastait parfaitement bien avec mon teint légèrement bronzé, je mis un peu de gloss rouge sur mes fines lèvres, un trait de crayon pour souligné mon regard d'un bleu azur et un peu de mascara pour allonger les cils de mes yeux en amandes. Je descendis les escaliers qui menaient à ma chambre et mis une paire de bottes noir à talons. Je courus jusqu'en bas, pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, je sortie mes tartines, les beurrais avant d'appliquer une forte couche de confiture dessus, je me servis un verre de jus d'orange et me mis à table. Me sentant un peu seul, j'allumais la radio, mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère était déjà partis, moi qui avait la possibilité de commencer à neuf heures, je me réveillais toujours plus tard et partais seule au collège. Une fois avoir finis de manger je débarrassais ma table puis montais dans ma salle de bain pour me brosser les dents, je pénétrais dans la grande pièce blanche et or et m'approchais de mon lavabos, tout en me brossant les dents je me recoiffais un peu, me regardant dans mon miroir. Enfin prête je vérifiais que je n'avais rien oublié puis je partie.

Je resserrais mon blouson autour de moi tremblant légèrement de froid en cette matinée de novembre, cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que j'attendais mon bus, pestant intérieurement contre le conducteur en retard qui me faisait attendre dans le froid quand enfin il arriva, je me hâtais d'entrer à l'intérieur dans l'espoir de me réchauffer et de me reposer, mais c'est avec regret que je constatais que toutes les places assises étaient prises, je me dirigeais vers le fond du bus, m'adossant à la porte puis j'attendis patiemment d'arriver. Le bus fit un arrêt, puis deux, puis trois, avant de desservir au collège, où plutôt à six cents mètres du collège. En temps normal, cela ne m'aurais pas déranger de marcher six cents mètres, mais là, ce n'était que de la monter, donc c'est en soupirant bruyamment que je gravis péniblement la côte pour arriver devant les grilles de l'établissement que je trouvais fermée. Grognant discrètement je déposais mon sac au sol, et je patientais pour la troisième fois de la journée alors qu'il n'était pas encore dix heures.

Alors que je commençais à greloter de froid, le surveillant arriva et ouvrir la grille, je me précipitais vers mon casier, faisant rapidement mon sac avant de courir vers les toilettes, c'est avec soulagement que je les atteignis, me collant au radiateur je soupirais de sentant ma température corporelle augmenter. Il me restait encore environ cinq minutes avant que mon cour ne commence, je sortis donc de la petite pièce à contrecœur, à peine avais je mis un pied dehors que je sentis le froid me mordre la chair, je replaçais mon sac sur mon épaule et me dirigeais vers le bâtiment tout juste ouvert. Je montais les escaliers pour me retrouver trois étages plus hauts devant la porte de ma classe alors que la sonnerie de début de cour retentissait.

Je sentis brusquement un poids s'abattre sur mes épaules, et alors que je me sentais tombée, deux puissants bras musclé me réceptionnaire, je levais doucement la tête pour voir mon sauveur quand je remarquais qu'il s'agissait d'Antoine, qui selon moi était le plus beau garçon du collège, 1m75, des cheveux bruns foncés indisciplinés, des yeux marrons rieurs et ce petit air protecteur qui ne quittais jamais son visage, je le remerciais puis lui dis bonjour alors qu'il m'aidais à me redresser, j'allais engager la conversation quand on me tirais en arrière, je lui fis un signe de la main puis me retournais pour voir ma meilleure amie Chloé, brune aux yeux marrons, toujours habillé de vêtement de marque, les cheveux aussi long que les miens mais lisse et souple, celle qui m'avait un peu plus tôt sauté sur le dos.

« Rebekka ! Tu as vus, c'est grâce à moi que tu es tombée dans les bras d'Antoine ce matin, tu devrais me remercier, et ne le nie pas, je sais que tu le trouve à ton goût, et puis, de toutes les manières je sais tout ! Mais bon, tu sais pas quoi, y parait qu'on aurais une interro surprise en histoire, j'espère pas moi en tout cas, je n'es pas vraiment appris, mais tu vois quoi, c'est comme d'habitude. Oh, au fait Bonjour ! Ce midi, je crois qu'on mange des pâtes, ou du riz, je sais pu trop. Anh, mais tu ne connais pas la nouvelle Sandy, la quatrième tu sais, la petite brune qui ce croit supérieur aux autres, elle à demander à Mattéo de sortir avec elle, à notre Mattéo, enfin notre celui de notre classe, elle à du culot quand même, et pas de goût aussi…Nan mais franchement, Mattéo, t'as vu sa tête !? Et puis il y a aussi… »

Moi je me contentais d'acquiescer stupidement toutes les minutes, la regardant d'un air attentif alors qu'en réalité j'étais à des millions d'années lumières d'elle, repensant au contact des bras d'Antoine sur moi, quand il m'avait redresser avant que Chloé ne nous sépare, nous n'étions qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nos visage étaient si proche que nous aurions pu nous embrasser. Mais Antoine, c'est le copain, le meilleur ami, celui qui vient nous voir au pause quand on est triste, celui qui nous porte jusque l'infirmerie, jamais au grand jamais il ne sera mon petit ami, tout d'abord car je ne lui avouerais jamais mes sentiments, et aussi car il n'en a pas pour moi.

Soupirant doucement je repris par dans la réalité pour voir Chloé me regarder d'un air réprobateur. Aille, elle a remarquée que je ne l'écoutais plus. Alors que je me préparer à l'entendre se plaindre que je l'écoutais jamais le professeur arriva, s'excusant pour son retard. Je fis un petit sourire à Chloé et lui tirais doucement sur le bras pour la faire rentrer en cour. Elle me suivit sans rechigner et nous nous assîmes à notre table habituelle, au beau milieu de la salle, prête à passer une heure d'histoire.

C'est avec soulagement que les élèves se précipitais vers la porte de la salle, la matinée venait de finir, une heure d'histoire, deux heures de maths c'est fatiguant et surtout ennuyant. Je suivais Chloé qui nous menaient au self, pour manger de délicieuses pâtes avec de la sauce tomate sans goût et un kilo de viande hachées. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la queue de la cantine, alors que j'allais me mettre en fin de queue Chloé m'attrapa le bras et elle se glissa dans le début de la fille, m'entrainant avec elle. En à peine quelques minutes nous avions fini de manger, et en quelques heures la journée fut finit.

Dix neuf heures arriva rapidement, je dis au revoir à Chloé, je quittais le collège et repris le bus pour aller chez moi.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, normalement, ce n'est que le mercredi de la semaine suivante que tout bascula. Je venais de sortir du collège, je me dirigeais vers la voiture de ma mère, qui exceptionnellement avait pu venir me chercher, Chloé à ma suite, nous étions voisines alors ma mère la ramenait chez elle. Cela devait faire environ vingt minutes que nous étions dans la voiture et que nous roulions, mon frère et ma sœur se disputaient pour savoir qui ce soir pourrais enregistrer sa série à la télévision, mon père essayait de les calmer et ma mère conduisait tranquillement, quand au détour d'un virage, une voiture nous percuta de plein fouet, j'entendis le crissement de la tôle et je sentis la voiture se retourner et faire plusieurs tonneaux. Mon corps était à l'envers, seulement maintenue par la ceinture de sécurité, un liquide visqueux coulait de ma tête, mes os étaient douloureux, je levais péniblement la main pour retirer la ceinture de sécurité qui m'empêchait tout mouvement, avec les maigres forces qui me restais j'appuyais sur le bouton pour me libérer. Mon corps partir se fracasser sur le sol, me faisant saigner deux fois plus, je levais les yeux pour voir ce qui m'entourais, la première personne que je vis fus Chloé, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gravement blessée, je soufflais de soulagement, je me trainais jusque sous elle pour lui enlever sa ceinture, tout son poids tomba sur moi, me blessant plus gravement, faisant couler encore plus de sang, je donnais un coup de pied dans les restes de la vitre pour pouvoir sortir plus facilement, je me glissais à l'extérieur de la voiture, portant toujours Chloé sur moi, les morceau de verres qui restaient m'entaillèrent la peau, une fois sur l'herbe je fis tomber mon amie sur le sol avec le plus de délicatesse possible puis je retournais dans la voiture chercher ma famille. Je passais par la fenêtre de derrière pour aller chercher mon frère et ma sœur, je vis mon frère, en sang, je ne le voyais pas respirer, paniquer je le secouais avec les forces qui me restaient mais il ne bougeait pas, les larmes m'obstruaient la vue alors que je me tournais vers ma sœur pour la secouer à son tour, elle se trouvait dans un piteux état et ma sœur, tout comme mon frère ne respirait plus, de plus en plus de larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne voyais plus rien du tout et je me cognais aux sièges pour pouvoir aller voir mes parents. Terrorisée je remarquais qu'ils étaient morts, tout comme mon frère, tout comme ma sœur, j'hurlais de désespoirs, je me retrouvais seul au monde, sans famille et à moitié morte, de violent sanglots me secouaient alors que je tenais la main de mes parents, je ne voyais presque rien, j'allais bientôt mourir, bientôt je ne serais plus, et c'est cela qui me terrorisait le plus.

« Vien Rebekka, il faut sortir de la voiture, tu es encore plus blessée que moi, il faut sortir. »

Chloé me tirait sur le bras, me trainant hors de la voiture comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt. Elle me lâcha le bras une fois que nous nous retrouvions sur l'herbe, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, la voiture qui nous avait rentré dedans avait pris la fuite, la route était déserte, Chloé me pris dans ses bras, me serrant fort contre elle, elle me consola alors que je continuais de pleurer.

Alors que nous continuions de pleurer je sentis une main froide faire pression sur mon épaule, je relevais la tête pour voir qui c'est, quand je vis un magnifique homme blond, plus beau qu'un ange, il me parlait mais je ne comprenais rien, je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais j'avais beaucoup trop mal pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il me disait, je le vis s'abaisser vers mon, je l'implorais du regard de nous aider, Chloé et moi, il approcha sa tête de mon cou, et je sentis ses canines me transpercer la chair. Après ça plus rien, le noir absolu.

Le feu me brulait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était de cendre, je ne parvenais pas à bouger. Je criais ne pouvant plus m'en empêcher. J'avais tellement mal, j'essayais de me concentrer sur tout sauf la douleur, les bruits alentour, les odeurs. On me souleva doucement avant de me déposer dans des bras durs et froids. Froids, cela me fit du bien, même si j'avais mal, même si je souffrais mille morts, la sensation de froid me fit du bien. Je sentis qu'on bougeait, et à vrai dire j'avais vraiment trop mal pour avoir peur, je me concentrais sur le bruit des pas alentours je calais ma respiration sur le bruit, il n'y avait rien pour étouffer mes cris, on devait m'entendre à des kilomètres. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ce qui ce passait autour de moi mais je n'y parvins pas. L'air changea brusquement, nous venions de rentrer dans un bâtiment, la personne qui me portait continua d'avancer, elle s'arrêta quelques temps, des secondes, des minutes, des heures, je ne le savais pas, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. La personne recommença à avancer avant de nouveau s'arrêter, j'en avais marre, même si elle tentait d'être délicate je me sentais ballotter dans tout les sens. La personne me déposa délicatement dans ce qui semblait un lit et me caressait les cheveux. Le feu prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne percevais aucune odeur, juste la douleur, rien que la douleur. Peu à peu la douleur quittait mon corps, elle remontait de mes jambes et mes avant-bras, laissant juste une trainée de feu, et remontais doucement jusque mon cœur. Je recommençais à entendre les bruit alentours. Une voie, appartenant à la personne qui était resté à mes côtés le temps de mon enfer.

« Chut, tout va bien ce passer, dans moins de trois heures tu n'auras plus mal, tu renaîtras, tu seras une toute autre personne, je te promets que tout ira bien. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, même si au début tu seras certainement ailleurs, tes sens seront décuplés, tu verras plus loin, tu entendras mieux, tu seras très agile et tu seras très forte, mais tes sentiments aussi seront plus fort, quand tu te réveilleras tu aura soif et tu sera incontrôlable, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu feras une magnifique vampire. Je prendrais soin de toi. »

J'arrêtais d'écouter ce qu'il disait, un vampire, je suis en train de me transformée en vampire. J'allais vivre éternellement, j'allais boire du sang. Alors que je continuais à angoisser sur le faite que bientôt je ne serais plus humaine la douleur me repris de plus belle, envahissant ma cage thoracique pour ce fixer sur mon cœur qui explosait littéralement, la douleur devenais intenable, j'hurlais ne pouvant m'en empêcher, espérant bêtement que cela calmerait la douleur, que cela l'aiderait à disparaître. Mais un nouvel assaut de feu me pris le cœur avant de brusquement s'arrêter. Plus rien, plus de douleur, mes sensations étaient revenues, j'entendais juste cette voie près de mon oreille me disant d'ouvrir les yeux, me disant de le regarder, me disant de vivre. J'hésitais quelques temps mais la voie se fit plus suppliante, ma compassion et ma curiosité prirent le dessus sur ma peur et j'ouvris les yeux sur un monde nouveau.

J'ouvris les yeux sur un monde nouveau. Je voyais tout mieux, un rayon de soleil traversa la fenêtre, je pouvais voir une multitude de couleur dans ce faible rayon de soleil. Mes yeux furent attirer vers un éclat brillant, je tournais doucement la tête vers la droite pour voir la personne qui m'avait aidé après l'accident brille de mille feu. Je le fixais d'abord étonnée puis ensuite je commençais à prendre peur, c'est lui qui m'avait transformé en vampire, c'était un vampire. Je voulu me redresser et avant que l'information es atteint mon cerveau je me trouvais déjà debout à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Calme toi, je ne te ferrais aucun mal. » Déclara l'homme, ou plutôt le vampire qui avait fait de moi ce que je suis. Il s'avança doucement vers moi, alors que mon je me collais instinctivement près du mur. Alors qu'il allait tendre la main pour me toucher il fut brusquement envoyer en arrière, dans un violent fracas il percuta le mur opposé qui explosa et il finit sa course encastrer dans le sol du couloir, 6 personnes autour de lui, tandis qu'une grande bulle bleu m'encerclait, lançant quelques éclairs dans le vide.

« Rebekka ? »

Je tournais la tête vers l'origine du bruit pour voir ma meilleure amie Chloé bloqué contre le mur par la bulle. Sans vraiment comprendre comment je fis entrer Chloé dans la bulle puis je lui sautais dessus, la prenant dans mes bras. Elle avait changée, sa peau c'était éclaircie, ses yeux avait viré aux rouges, elle avait pris quelques centimètre et les quelques défaut physique qu'elle avait, avait disparut. On se lâcha finalement et je me tournais vers les vampires. Il était sept, tout d'abord l'homme blond qui c'était relevé, comme tout les autres ils avait la peau pâles et les yeux dorée, à ses côté se trouvait une femme, un peu plus petite que lui, avait des boucles caramel et était plus mince que lui, un peu en retrait ce trouvait un homme, ou plutôt une montagne de muscle, si il n'avait pas un sourire sur son visage, je crois qu'il m'aurais fait peur, à sa gauche se trouvait une magnifique femme blonde, de loin la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu et à sa droite ce trouvait un couple, l'homme grand et blond était couvert d'une multitude de cicatrices qui m'effrayait et la femme, ressemblait à un petit lutin, du haut de son mètre cinquante et avec ses cheveux en pics on l'aurait vraiment pris pour un créature féérique, et juste derrière le lutin se trouvait un homme, que je pense la plupart des filles qualifierais d'apollon, mais pas vraiment à mon gout, grand, les cheveux couleur rouille et désordonné, il affichait un masque impassible, voir froid.

Ont se regardaient tous, attendant qu'un de nous fasse quelque chose, qu'un de nous régissent. C'est Mr muscle qui brisa le silence.

« - Salut ! Moi c'est Emmet, la beauté à ma droite Rosalie, ma compagne, à ma gauche il y a Jasper, celui qu'a l'air constipé, et le lutin à côtés de lui c'est Alice, sa compagne, derrière, l'apollon c'est Edward, et devant c'est Carlisle, le « père » de famille et Esmée, sa compagne. Et vous, vous êtes qui ? Et tu veux bien s'il te plait retirer cette bulle bleu, elle risque d'électrocuter quelqu'un.

- Eh oui, si j'y arrive. _J'essayais de la retirer, mais tout ce que je parvins à faire c'est à la faire devenir blanche et à ce rapprocher de moi. _Bon ben, c'est déjà ça, _j'esquissais un sourire avant de me présenter, _moi c'est Rebekka, et à côté, c'est ma meilleure amie Chloé. Pourquoi…pourquoi vous nous avez transformé en vampire ? Et qu'est ce qui va nous arriver maintenant ? Et surtout, pourquoi je peux faire apparaitre des bulles de couleur, pourquoi j'entends vos pensée, pourquoi je vous sens étonner, pourquoi j'ai plein de pouvoir tous plus bizarre les uns que les autres ? Pourquoi je sais des choses que je ne suis pas sensée savoir ? _A la fin de ma tirade ils me fixaient tous étonné, et moi j'étais de plus en plus paniquée. L'homme blond se rapprocha de moi._

- Calme-toi, et dit moi ce que tu sais. _Il me regardait d'un air compatissant._

- Répondez d'abord à mes questions, et ensuite je vous expliquerais ce que je sais. _Proposais-je._

- D'accord, bon pour commencer je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je vous ai transformer en vampire, quand je vous ai vu près de cette voiture, j'ai voulus vous aider, étant médecin je pensais être utile, mais je vous ai mordu, sans vraiment le comprendre, ensuite maintenant, si vous le désirer vous pouvez vivre avec nous, mais comme ma famille vous ne devrez pas boire de sang humain, vous devrez vous contentez de sang animaux, mais bien entendu vous ne pourrez pas rentre dans vos famille, premièrement car vous risquez de les tuer, et aussi car pendant votre transformation, nous sommes partis en Amérique, état où nous nous trouvons en ce moment. Et pour tes autres questions, je dirais que tu es télépathes, empâte, que tu as un bouclier physique. Maintenant, je pense avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, dis moi ce que tu sais.

- Je sais que si je le désire, je pourrais faire apparaitre du feu, de l'eau, de la glace, de la terre de l'air, que je pourrais contrôler les éléments sans difficulté, que je pourrais me rendre invisible, vous couper de vos sens, projeter mes pensés, me rendre invisible, vous faire mal rien qu'en vous regardant, voire votre vie en vous effleurant, que je pourrais vous hypnotisé pour faire les moindre de mes désir, que je pourrais contrôler vos corps et vos esprits, que je pourrais me téléporter, ressusciter les morts, et plein d'autres choses encore, pourquoi j'ai autant de pouvoir ? Pourquoi vous avez peur, et vous me dévisagez, expliquer moi je vous en pris, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. »

Les larmes avaient commencé à couler alors que la terreur, me prenait, j'étais secouée de violents sanglots, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait en moi, je revoyais encore et encore cette voiture nous percutez, je revoyais les corps de mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur sans vies, je ne comprenais pas, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais, et ça me terrorisais. Chloé c'était rapprocher de moi et m'avait prise dans ces bras, elle me berçait gentiment et me susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Mon bouclier était tombé, la bulle blanche qui m'entourais avait disparut, tous les vampires étaient assis au sol en face de nous et me regardaient, triste et effrayer. Carlisle repris la parole.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu as autant de pouvoir, tu es puissante, extrêmement puissante, voir même je pense le plus puissant vampire qui existe au monde, si tu le désire, je peux t'aider. Pas à contrôler tes pouvoirs, je pense être incapable de le faire, mais je peux t'aider en t'offrant de la stabilité, en t'apprenant à être un vampire, en t'apprenant à contrôler ta soif, je peux vous offrir à toutes les deux la famille que vous avez perdus. Alors d'accord ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes toutes deux, et c'est ainsi, que nous somme devenues des vampires, des Cullen.

_**FIN**_

J'espère que mon OS vous a plu, laisser une review et dites-moi, si par hasard vous vouliez une suite.


End file.
